


Prism

by ZXSpectrum



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [15]
Category: Futabu!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Smut, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: Sumika has ordered strange pastilles for the Futa Club, that have a peculiar effect on semen. Naturally, the club members decide to try it out.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39068
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Prism

It was quite an unassuming thing that lay on the desk in the Futa Club, surrounded by its members. A flat tin can, the lid removed, filled with oval pastilles. They were all a pure, downright sterile, white, but apparently they weren’t all the same.

“You’re really think that’s going to work?” Aya asked. The tanned tomboy stared at the can with a doubtful, but curious look.

“Of course,” Sumika replied with a light smile, adjusting her glasses. “The online store I got those from is very reputable and the reviews all said that they work flawlessly.”

“Does it taste bad?” Ai asked, somewhat worried.

“I don’t know.” Sumika shrugged. “Nobody said anything about its taste. It’s probably not awful, at least.”

“Hm…” Mao just looked at the pastilles, showing not much of a reaction. It’s clear that she was interested, at least.

Meanwhile, Akane, the newest member of the club and also its most unusual one, mostly because she was pretty normal, was getting slightly impatient. True, she didn’t have much to worry about, as she wasn’t going to take one of these things, but she was really curious about their effects. Still, she knew that she shouldn’t complain about it, so she kept quiet.

Which turned out not to be necessary.

“I think we should try it out,” Sumika remarked with a grin, after she turned towards Akane. “I think someone here can’t wait for it.”

“Well… I’m pretty curious,” Akane said, a bit embarrassed.

“If nobody else is going to take the first step…” Aya said, then picked up one of the pastilles and put it in her mouth. “Hm… Tastes kinda fruity. I just don’t know what fruit.” After sucking on it for a bit, she swallowed it down. “It’s not bad, though.”

All eyes in the room were on her, all very curious. “And?” Ai asked. “Do you feel anything?”

“Hm… not really.” She grinned at her friend. “Maybe _someone_ should help me try it out and see if it worked.”

Returning the grin, Ai headed over to Aya, who quickly removed her skirt and panties, dropping them on the ground. Already, her penis was getting hard in anticipation.

‘I wish I could get her that hard so fast,’ Akane thought, feeling just a little jealous of the two girls’ relationship. But mostly, she looked forward to what’s going to happen.

Right in front of Aya, Ai went down on her knees and grabbed the hardening cock with both hands. Stroking her like that, it soon grew to its full size, the shaft thick and hard, large veins bulging out from it. That prompted Ai to remove one hand, while the other jerked the erection near the base, and take the cock in her mouth. She didn’t take more than the head, but due to it’s thickness, she still had to open her mouth wide before she wrapped her lips around it. Even so, she did it easily without a problem, showing that she was doing that a lot.

While the two were busy, the other club members watched intently. The two remaining futa girls even removed their skirts and panties too, baring their lower bodies. Although Mao’s crotch was, as usual, covered with a tape, not only hiding her own genitalia, but also “taming” her. 

Sumika’s cock, however, hung free, before she grabbed it and jerked herself off quickly, while she watched. For a moment, Akane glanced over to her, but her attention soon went back to Ai, who stroked and sucked Aya’s cock, which throbbed hard in her mouth, very aware of how much it was turning her on. She wished they’d finish soon, so she can play with some cocks herself.

Fortunately, she was getting her wish soon.

“Ah, Ai-chan!… I’m… close!” Aya said, gritting her teeth. This prompted Ai to stop blowing her and pull away. Instead, she grabbed her with two hands again, jerking her off furiously, running her fingers all over the thick shaft and bulging veins.

It only took a few more strokes until Aya finally blew her load. But when it happened, all eyes in the room stared at it in astonishment. The spurts that came out of her cock weren’t white but a light, pastel blue. Ai was so entranced, she barely reacted when the oddly-colored semen splattered against her face and hair.

“It… really worked,” Akane said, her gaze right at the blue fluids on Ai. Only now did she realize that she didn’t really believe that the pastilles really had an effect. Now that it was proven to work, however…

“Want some too, Akane-san?” Sumika said to her with a grin, as she took a pastille herself, that soon vanished between her lips. By now, her cock was rock-hard, its impressive length standing diagonally from her body.

“Y-yeah!” Akane replied, nodding enthusiastically, while she stripped off her clothes, putting them aside, and knelt down on the floor utterly naked. At the response, Sumika walked over to her and, when she’s close enough, Akane grabbed her long, smooth shaft and jerked it quickly. “I wonder what color yours will have, Sumika-sempai.”

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Ai said, going up to her other side, while she swallowed a pastille. Her much smaller cock was completely hard too, just waiting for her hand.

It didn’t have to wait long, as Akane quickly grabbed it with her other hand and jerked it just as fast. “You dick is always so cute,” she said admiringly. “I hope the color of your semen will be cute too.” Knowing Ai, she’s bound to spray a lot of it.

“Hey, I’m here too!” an aggressive voice suddenly said, while something poked Akane’s cheek. When she turned to face it, the head of a huge cock was pushed against her lips, prompting her to part them instinctively, causing it to slip into her mouth. Busy with two other dicks, she hadn’t noticed that Mao was coming over too. “Don’t think you can just leave me out!” Of course, Akane had no intention to and happily sucked on her massive cock head, wondering what her cum will look like.

Like that, the sole normal girl in the club was jerking and blowing the three futa girls, whose horny moans soon filled the room. At some point, they were joined by Aya, who, lacking any more space, stood behind Akane and jerked off herself. Every cock was oozing precum and Akane’s inner thighs were wet from her own fluids.

Ai was the first to succumb to the pleasure. Before she could even say anything, her small, throbbing cock shot out its load and Akane felt rope after rope of cum splash against her naked body. Looking down on herself, she was pleased to see that it was a gentle pink, fitting for the cutest member of the club.

While Ai still released her typical huge load over her, Sumika was going over the edge too. “Akane-san!” she shouted. “I’m cumming!” Just as she finished saying this, a spurt of light mint fluids squirted out of her long shaft, hitting Akane’s body and covering a good part of her skin in the colored semen.

By now, Akane was covered from her cheeks over her large breasts to her feet in green and pink cum, more of the latter than the former. But the throbbing in her mouth and the loud “Fuck!” coming from the girl in front of her told her that she was about to get more of the lewd body paint. Sure enough, Mao pulled back quickly and as soon as her cock was out of Akane’s mouth, it erupted thick ropes of lavender semen that landed all over the front of her body, joining and mixing with the other cum.

Soon after, Aya came with a loud grunt too, her blue fluids taking care of Akane’s back. Some of it drenched her hair, while other spurts went as low as her ass.

The colored mix of cum slowly ran down the curves of Akane’s body, some brushing over her crotch, causing her to feel some mild, but arousing sensations, and dripping off her. “It’s so amazing…” she said with a big smile as she looked over herself, entranced by the mix of colors that stuck to her.

“You look like a piece of art now,” Sumika remarked with a smirk.

“Sure is my kind of art,” Aya added, walking around Akane and seeing all the cum on her.

“There are some empty spots on the canvas, though.” Sumika jerked her cock, keeping it hard.

“We should paint her some more, then,” Ai threw in.

“And not just from the outside.” Mao had a downright predatory grin on her face, while her gigantic cock throbbed lewdly.

Akane was more than happy to lend her body to the “artists” and soon every part of it was covered in a mix of colors.

**Author's Note:**

> First NSFW fic of this series. But being part of it, it's still short compared to other fics of this kind.


End file.
